Shingeki no School!
by Purupyamu
Summary: SMP Titan, sebuah sekolah yang damai dan tak pernah lepas dari ribut. Tetapi, semua berubah sejak kesialan dan kesenangan mendatangi kelas 7-2 SMP Titan, kelas paling rusuh di sekolah tersebut! Warning : GAJE SANGAT xD UPDATE : CHAPTER 2!
1. Pelajaran 1 : IPA

**WARNING!**

**Contains : OOC, penistaan karakter yang amat sangat xD Tidak bermasuk untuk ngebash character. Semua hanya dilakukan untuk kesenangan :'3**

**Shingeki no Kyojin adalah milik Hajime Isayama sementara fic ini adalah milik saya dan ****Smittyweberjagerman jensen**

* * *

**PELAJARAN PERTAMA : IPA**

**Ding Dong…**

Suara bel berbunyi dengan kencang. Seluruh murid SMP Titan masuk kedalam kelasnya masing-masing. Diantara seluruh kelas, hanya ada satu kelas yang masih tawuran (baca : rusuh) karena gurunya tidak kunjung datang.

"Eren!" panggil Jean seiring dia memasuki kelas yang rusuh tersebut.

"Ada apa Jean?" Tanya Eren. Jean hanya nyengir melihat polosnya Eren dan bertanya, "Kau sudah mengerjakan PR?"

"Belom nanti tinggal nyontek Mikasa aja!" jawab Eren dengan muka _innocent_-nya.

"Jeh, gimana mau pinter kalo gitu terus," balas Jean sambil nyengir kuda. Eren pun ingin ketawa karena dengan nyengir kuda Jean tersebut, dia semakin mirip saudaranya (kuda).

"Kayak kau sudah ngerjain aja, kemarin kan kita rame-rame main boneka voodoo sambil nonton Barbie!" balas Eren dengan lantangnya. Saking lantangnya seluruh kelas melihat ke arah Eren.

"Ssst! Jangan kenceng-kenceng! Malu diliatin satu kelas! Buka aib saja kau, nak!" kata Jean.

"Eren kau menyebut namaku?" Mikasa tiba-tiba muncul. "Dan ada apa dengan boneka voodoo?" Mikasa bertanya dengan mata berbinar-binar. Mikasa memang suka dengan hal-hal seperti itu.

"DAN JANGAN LUPA KITA NONTON BARBIE BARENG!" seru Eren dengan bangganya sambil memberikan isyarat ke Mikasa. Mikasa yang melihat isyarat Eren langsung mengangguk kencang.

"Demi titan keserempet jangan kencang-kencang!" Jean mulai panik, sedangkan satu kelas menatapi ilfeel kepadanya.

"Levi juga ikutan lho!" tambah Eren masih dengan nada bangga. Levi melirik kearah Eren dengan tatapan membunuh. Sekali lagi, satu kelas (terutama Petra) menatapi ilfeel kea rah Levi.

"Malah dia yang paling semangat pas diajak nonton Barbie!" Eren makin menjadi-jadi. Levi sudah menyalakan gergaji mesin yang entah ia dapat darimana.

"OH MY JASHIN! Tidak kusangka…" seru Petra lebay dan tidak sengaja bawa-bawa fandom sebelah.

"Eh, Levi, aku kan hanya bercanda, hey! Mata gergaji yang mengkilap ya! Eh, AAAAAAAAAAA!" Eren berusaha menghindar dari kematian, hingga tiba-tiba terdengar langkah kaki yang memasuki kelas. Semua segera kembali ke tempat duduk masing-masing karena takut. Siapakah itu? Malaikat kematian kah? Bukan kok, itu hanya titan nyasar… ehem, maksudnya, itu adalah Armin yang baru balik dari toilet.

"Kirain guru IPA dating…" semua menghela nafas lega. Di ujung sana, terlihat Eren yang sedang menyalin PR punya Mikasa dengan terburu-buru.

"Hoi, Eren! Kau tidak mengerjakan PR lagi?" tanya Connie. Dia membesarkan suara nya dengan sengaja agar yang lain mendengarnya. Eren cuek dan segera menyalin PR tersebut.

"Hm? Jaeger! Kau tidak mengerjakan PR lagi?" Terdengar suara dari arah depan pintu yang tertutup. Suara itu membuat semua murid tegang dan kembali ke tempat masing-masing. Seluruh murid menunggu orang yang didepan pintu tersebut untuk masuk.

Eren masih menyalin PR Mikasa dengan semangat 45-nya tersebut.

"Saya tidak akan masuk jika masih ada yang sibuk!" Suara tersebut membuat satu kelas hening.

"JAEGER! KRISTEIN! KALIAN MAU DIHUKUM?!" Seisi kelas tegang, keringat bercucuran, detak jantung semakin cepat, semuanya sedang ber-sweatdrop ria. Sementara Jean dan Eren saling bertatapan karena nama mereka disebutkan.

"Baiklah saya masuk!" Pintu pun terbuka dengan slow motion. Seluruh murid menelan ludah sambil ber-sweatdrop ria.

**KREKKKK**

"Kenapa tegang-tegang?" Semua yang daritadi tegang dengan reflek…

"APA-APAAN LU UDAH BIKIN KITA SEMUA TEGANG-TEGANG?!"

"Kalian berhasil kubohongi!" Hanji mencibir selagi masuk kedalam kelas. Ia habis dari toilet.

Levi mengeluarkan chainsawnya, Eren memasang senyum psikopat, dan Jean membawa Nokia 3310.

"SERANGGG!" teriak Eren dengan semangat 45. Mereka langsung mengeroyok Hanji. Hanjipun K.O. seketika dan dengan ajaibnya, saat Hanji bangun, bandannya udah diperban, bahkan mukanya juga, kecuali bagian mata.

"Mmmh..!" Hanji jadi susah ngomong, dia langsung melepasperban di mukanya dengan efek slow motion. Semua mata terpaku ke arahnya.

"Wow! Mukanya masih sama!" seru mereka. Hanji hanya nyengir dan membalas, "Iyalah! Lu kira gue oplas apa?!" Seketika ia marah dan sewot sendiri, Hanji terlihat mengeluarkan sesuatu.

"Ini! Kata guru IPA kita, ehm… siapa ya? Au ah lupa, pokoknya dia nggak bias ngajar hari ini! Jadi dia nitip ini buat dikerjain!" Hanji membagikan kertas tersebut.

"DEMI TITAN NAIK KUDA PONI APA-APAAN INI?!" teriak mereka heboh sambil memasang tampang cengo. Bahkan Eren, Jean, dan Connie terlihat seperti kepiting rebus yang tiba-tiba dikukus.

"Ini PR?" tanya Mikasa pada Hanji, Hanji menggeleng.

"Bukan, katanya, ini dikerjakan hari ini, kalau nggak selesai hari ini, nanti dapet nilai 0 di daftar nilai," jawab Hanji dengan santainya

"HAH?! HARI INI?!" Eren tidak terima dan teriak-teriak pake toa Love is War. Author pun tidak sengaja membawa-bawa fandom sebelah.

"Biasa aja kali! Kuping gue pengang nih!" seru Jean sewot.

"350 soal dalam satu hari! Essay semua! Pelajarannya belum dipelajarin semua! Mimpi apa beta semalam?!" kata Eren lebay dengan muka seperti kepiting rebus.

"Kerjakan saja, semakin banyak bicara, semakin lama selesainya," ucap Levi yang hanya terdiam melihat soal tersebut.

"Hooh! Bener! Lagipula masih untung ini IPA, bukan Matematika!" sahut Jean, padahal dalam hati, ia ingin sekali bejek-bejek gurunya tersebut.

"TEMAN-TEMAN!" teriak Reiner tiba-tiba dengan lantangnya.  
"HOOOOOIIII!" balas semuanya kecuali Levi

"KERJASAMA YOKK!" teriak Reiner lagi.

"AYOKKKKKKKKKKKK!" Kali ini Levi ikut menjawab dengan semangat.

Dan saat IPA tersebut kelaspun rebut kembali dengan setianya mereka menganggu kelas lain.

**Merekalah, kelas 7-2 SMP Titan!  
**


	2. Pelajaran 2 : Bahasa Indonesia

**WARNING!**

**Contains : OOC, penistaan karakter yang amat sangat xD Tidak bermasuk untuk ngebash character. Semua hanya dilakukan untuk kesenangan :'3**

**Shingeki no Kyojin adalah milik Hajime Isayama sementara fic ini adalah milik saya dan****Smittyweberjagerman Jensen**

* * *

**PELAJARAN KEDUA : Bahasa Indonesia**

Suatu pagi yang cerah di SMP Titan. Seperti biasa kelas 7-2 sedang ribut karena sebuah berita mengejutkan datang pada mereka.

"BAGAIMANA INI?!" teriak Jean.

"APAKAH KITA HARUS MENYIAPKAN SEGALA SESUATU?!" Mikasa dan Annise histeris.

"…" teriak Levi

Terdengar derap langkah yang terburu-buru. Derap langkah itu begitu besar sehingga membuat gempa.

"APAKAH ITU DIA?!" Seluruh murid kelas 7-2 mulai histeris.

Pintu terbuka. Dengan slow motion, mata mereka mulai melotot, mulut nganga, ber-sweatdrop ria dan ber-jawdrop ria

"Kenapa? Kok ribut?" Orang itu melihat mereka dengan wajah heran.

"EREN!" semuanya menyerang Eren.

"Ettt! Tunggu sebentar!" seru Eren. Teman-temannya yang sudah siap menyerangnya pun berhenti. Bahkan Connie yang sedang melompat langsung berhenti di udara.

"Ada apa lagi?" tanya Jean. Eren memutar matanya.

"Tidak apa-apa, teruskan saja," kata Eren. Teman-temannya kembali bersiap menyerangnya, tiba-tiba…

**GUBRAK! **

Ternyata suara Connie yang jatuh. Setelah itu teman-teman yang ingin menyerang Eren pun mengurungkan niatnya dan menolong Connie. Reiner bahkan sudah berlari keluar kelas, dan saat kembali lagi ia sudah membawa cangkul(?).

"Hah? Buat apa tuh cangkul?" tanya Sasha.

"Ini? Ini buat kuburannya Connie!" jawab Reiner enteng.

"Hah?! Emang dia udah mati?!" seru Berthold.

"Kayaknya sih, moga beneran mati," ucap Reiner lagi.

"…" Levi melihat keluar jendela. Dian sedang meminum susu Anl*ne(?)nya pun tersedak. Dia terbatuk-batuk dan guling-guling di lantai.

"Abang! Abang! Abang jangan tinggalkan aku! Abang!" seru Petra sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Levi.

"Abang! Jangan tinggalkan kami!" seru Auruo dan Gunther.

"Diem lu semua! Lagi dramatis juga malah teriak abang-abang!" seru Levi. Dia segera bangkit.

"Jangan khawatir! Aku akan selalu mendukung abang!" Petra mengeluarkan spanduk dan ikat kepala bertuliskan "Lope Abang Levi Polepel"nya.

"Ada apa ribut-ribut?" tanya seseorang yang tiba-tiba muncul dari depan pintu.

**DEG! **

Tidak ada angin, tidak ada hujan, tidak ada gempa, tidak ada tsunami, tidak ada ba-ah, sudahlah.

Masuklah seorang kakek-kakek tua Bangka sambil membawa B*ygon, satu kelas pun langsung cengo plus kebingungan-walau Levi masih memasang wajah flatnya.

"Eh maaf, mbah(?), tapi mbah siapa ya?" tanya Armin yang berusaha sopan tapi malah kena timpuk spidol, untung dia langsung menghindar.

"Enak saja manggil saya mbah! Saya ini masih muda tau! Lihat dong, muka saya kinclong, tamvhan, kece gini masa dipanggil mbah!"

Hooeekk, ngarep banget nih engkong-engkong, batin semua siswa 7-2.

"Lagipula saya ini guru baru kalian tau!" katanya lagi.

"Oh…" Respon anak-anak. 1 detik… 2 detik… 3 detik… 4 detik… 5 detik kemudian…

"WHAT?!" teriak satu kelas histeris (minus Levi, Mikasa, Annie)

"Benar sekali anak-anak! Saya yang tamvhan ini adalah guru baru-mu!" ucap guru itu, yang bernama, Dot Pixis.

"Tapi, Tapi, Tapi…"Armin mulai kebingungan. Annie yang melihat Armin yang kebingungan pun akhirnya mengeluarkan jarring untuk… begitulah!

"Sudah! Buka buku kalian halaman 69!" ucap Dot Pixis sambil meminum B*ygon-nya.

"Pribahasa ya…" Eren mulai berpikir.

Tiba-tiba…

"ADA SUMPIT, ADA PIZZA(?) SAYA DATANG TELAT, JADI MAAFKAN SAYA!" Terlihat Eld yang sedang berpantun tidak jelas didepan kelas.

1… 2… 3…

"Baiklah segera masuk dan duduklah!" ucap Dot Pixis. Eld segera duduk dan mengikuti pelajaran.

"Baiklah, ayo kita mulai catatannya!" Dot Pixis segera menulis beberapa kata.

"Jadi, pribahasa adalah gabungan antara kata pri dan bahasa, kedua kata itu tersebut menghasilkan sebuah kata baru yaitu, 'Pribahasa' maka arti dari pribahasa adalah pri dan bahasa, dalam bahasa lain, pribahasa berarti bahasa dan pri," jelas Dot Pixis.

"Buset, berbelit-belit bener ni catatan!" bisik Eren ke Jean.

"Muka lu lebih berbelit-belit (kayak orang sembelit)," ucap Jean.

"Emm… bukannya pribahasa itu…" Mikasa yang sedang berbicara, tiba-tiba dipotong oleh Dot Pixis.

"Ya! Benar! Pribahasa adalah gabungan dari kata pri dan bahasa atau bisa disebut bahasa peri(?)" kata Dot Pixis.

"What the?! Mana ada yang kayak begitu?!" protes Eren.

"Ada-adain ajalah! Saya kan gurunya!" balas Dot Pixis sambil memberikan _deathglare_ terbaiknya(?) pada Eren.

"Setelah ini, kita belajar ungkapan, ungkapan adalah kata-kata yang menyimpulkan makna baru, contoh ungkapan adalah…" Dot Pixis mulai menulis lagi. "Contohnya, darah biru, ada yang tahu artinya?"

"Keturunan bangsawan," jawab Jean. Tumben pinter.

"Kalau jatuh hati?"

"Jatuh cinta," jawab Christa

"Ya, benar! Contohnya Armin jatuh hati sama kepala botaknya Deddy Corbuzier(?) atau Levi jatuh hati dengan Farhat Abbas(?)blablabla…"

"Kok kita belajar beginian?" kata Connie yang udah sadar daritadi.

"Suka-suka sayalah!" balas Dot Pixis. "Ada contoh lain?"

Jean mengangkat tangan. "Dan contohnya lagi, Mikasa jatuh hati dengan abang Jean!" Jean mengeluarkan senyum kudanya.

"…" Mikasa masih bermuka datar. Jean mengedipkan mata kearahnya.

"…" Mikasa memasang kuda-kuda. "Menjijikkan." Mikasa menendang Jean keluar dari kelas lewat jendela dari lantai 2.

"MIKASA! JANGAN LUPA PAKE _SCARF_ "I LOPE ABANG JEAN" YANG KUBERIKAN PADAMUUUUUUUU!" teriak Jean saat jatuh.

"Woles aja! Nanti gue bakar!" Mikasa membalasa teriakan Jean.

Jean-pun jatuh dengan sehat walafiat.

"Ayo kita lanjutkan!" Dot Pixis segera membuang dan membakar b*ygon-nya tersebut.

"DEMI TITAN DIPENTUNG WARGA SEKITAR! JANGAN DIBAKAR!" Semua histeris. Levi hanya diam meminum susunya.

1… 2… 3…

* * *

DUAR!

"Suara apa tuh?" salah satu anak kelas sebelah bertanya-tanya.

Kembali ke kelas tertjintah….

"Siapa yang harus tanggung jawab?!"

"Kyaaa! Ada tuyul!" jerit Jean sambil menunjuk Connie.

"Apaansih lu!"

"Gue gosong! Emakkk!"

"Mana tuh kakek?!"

"Kayaknya tadi kabur deh," kata Sasha

"…," komentar Levi.

"Gila tuh orang, mukanya masih keep calm aja," kata Eren.

"Sumpeh itu guru sableng banget! Sungguh tidak berperikeb*ygonan!"

"Terus kita ngapain nih?!"

"Au dah, kita tidur aja yuk,: ajak Jean dengan (tidak) bijaknya.

"Kita? Lu aja kali, gue nggak!" seru satu kelas dengan kompok (kecuali levi yang sedang meminum susu anl*ne_  
"Gue mau nyolong kentang aja deh," kata Sasha.

"ZZzzzZZZzz" Terdengar suara seseorang sedang ngorok.

"Perasaan gue belum tidur." Jean meraba-raba wajahnya.

"Eh? Sekarang jam berapa?" Reiner bangun dari tidurnya yang tidak varokah.

"Bukannya tadi kau tidur?" Levi mulai berceloteh. "Dan kau juga, perasaan tadi kau jatuh? Sejak kapan balik lagi?" Levi menatap Jean.

"Sejak negara Titan menyerangm," ucap Jean. Levi langsung melempar kotak susu Anl*ne nya ke muka Jean.

"Sepertinya gurunya hilang," ucap Hanji dari luar jendela.

"DAN LU KAPAN DATENG?!" seru semua muridkelas 7-2. "DAN LU TELAT BERAPA JAM?!"

"Tadi aku nganterin Sowney sama Bean ke sekolah! Aku takut mereka nyasar!" ucap Hanji membela dirinya.

"Cepat masuk! Pelajaran sudah dimulai!" ucap seseorang. Semua menghadap ke asal suara tersebut.

"Cepatlah duduk!" Orang itu mulai mengatur para murid.

"GURU KEMANA AJA?!" Semua murid 7-2 mulai histeris.

"Cepatlah duduk!" ucap Dot Pixis. "Buka halaman 404! Kerjakan semuanya!"

"Wut?! 1000 soal?!" Hanji mulai kejang-kejang.

"Tatakae!" Eren menyemangati dirinya.

Pelajaran (?) pun berjalan lancar pada kelas 7-2 SMP Titan dengan diiringi Dot Pixis yang asik minum s*gar sar* susu soda-nya.


End file.
